An article of footwear is oftentimes designed to securely position the wearer's foot within the footwear. More specifically, the footwear is designed to ensure that the wearer's foot does not move or slide longitudinally or laterally within the shoe. The conventional wisdom is that motion can possibly inhibit stability and create foot irritation. However, it may be desirable (due to the natural motion of the foot) to have at least a portion of the foot firmly secured to the footwear and another portion of the foot able to move relative to the footwear.